


The Workshop

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Love Poem, M/M, Parody, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: Maybe they find happiness after all?In the style of "Abandoned Farmhouse" by Ted Kooser.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Workshop

He is a clever one, declare the intricate  
Schematics for a brand-new engine. And a  
Fun one, declare the row of plush toys and wooden  
Knick-knacks on the shelf. And a hard-working one,  
Declare the crates of finished designs ready  
To be sent to their new owners. But he is a  
Romantic one, declare the half-finished flowers  
Formed from steel beside the bottle of rosewater.

And he has a partner, declares the second  
Set of tools on the second bench on the other  
Side of the workshop. They are friends,  
Declare the photos of them mugging for the camera.  
Or maybe less, declare the hammer and sword  
Within easy reach. Or maybe more, declare the  
Matching ribbons plaited and strung like memories  
From one side of the room to the other.

And they are happy now, declare the tidy way  
The tools are aligned and dust-free. They’ve made a life,  
Declares the stove in the corner, ceramic mugs  
Inscribed with their initials steaming with fresh tea.  
They believe in the future, declare the potted herbs  
Growing on the windowsill. And the scribbled notes,  
The leavings of a home-cooked meal, the hand-knit afghan—  
They believe in love, these declare.


End file.
